The present disclosure is generally directed to linear drive transport systems and methods. More particularly, present embodiments are directed to systems and methods for conveyance management, including monitoring and control, with a linear drive transport system.
A linear drive or linear motor generally includes an electromagnetic device that operates to provide motion along a path or “linear motion” rather than the rotary motion typically provided by a standard electric motor. In operation, a linear drive typically produces electromotive force in a conductor by changing a magnetic field about the conductor. Specifically, linear drives generally function based on interactions between electromagnets and permanent magnets. Coils of the electromagnets can be charged to create magnetic fields that interact with permanent magnets to provide motion. There are two fundamental linear drives categories, which may be referred to as moving magnet (or fixed coil) linear drives and moving coil (or fixed magnet) linear drives. In a moving magnet linear drive, the coils are fixed within a track or track segments and movers along the track include permanent magnets. In a moving coil linear drive, permanent magnets are fixed within a track or track segments and movers along the track include coils. Certain functional characteristics of these two categories are different and often play a key role it determining which category to employ for a particular purpose. For example, moving magnet linear drives allow for unpowered movers whereas moving coil linear drives generally require that power be provided to the electromagnet on each mover. As another example, moving coil linear drives are often capable of greater movement precision for the movers than moving magnet linear drives.
Linear drives are often used in transport systems that facilitate different types of industrial operations. For example, linear drive transport systems may be utilized to convey products to different areas in a manufacturing or packaging operation. However, due to the nature of the interaction between movers and track segments in linear drive systems, most linear drives include straight or circular tracks. This has caused limited employment of linear drives due to a lack of versatility in traditional arrangements. It is now recognized that it is desirable to have more versatility in conveyance paths for linear drives in certain industrial operations.